The present invention relates to the field of data management.
Social media has become a common vehicle for mass communication and interaction. A fundamental concept of social media is the ability to share “something” en masse. That is, a member is able to share a photo, a thought, a document, or an experience with other members. Thus, social media sites have collected a wealth of knowledge, especially those designed specifically for knowledge sharing, such as a forums or question and answer (Q&A) sites.